online chat
by ilovebones101
Summary: what happens when temprence reads somthing so wasnt ment to read?
1. Chapter 1

one night when tempe was home for once she got bored and thought maby if she got on the labs chat site to see if some of her friends where on first wanting to see who was on she sighed on so it looked like she was still off and seen it was angela and booth chating but stopped when she seen what thay where saying

hodgins lover: Dose tempe ever cross your mind fbi eye candy: No hodgins lover: Do you like tempe? fbi eye candy: Not really hodgins lover: Do you want her? fbi eye candy: No hodgins lover: Would you cry if she left? fbi eye candy: No hodgins lover: Would you live for for her? fbi eye candy: No hodgins lover: Would you do anything for her? fbi eye candy: No hodgins lover: Choose tempe or your life fbi eye candy: my life hodgins lover: oh my god booth how can you be so heartless

tempe had let the tears fall down her cheeks 'well now i can save my self from heart ach' she was a bout to get of when she seen booth had sent a message back fbi eye candy: The reason bones never cross my mind is because she is always on my mind.  
The reason why I don't like bones is because I love her. The reason I don't want bones is because I need her. The reason I wouldn't cry if she left is because I would die if she left. The reason I wouldn't live for her is because I would die for her. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for tempe is because I would do everything for her.  
The reason I chose my life is because temprence is my life.

booths bones: do you mean it booth?

hodgins lover has logged off

fbi eye candy: how long have you been on?  
booths bones: for some time now fbi eye candy: how much did you read booths bones: booth just tell me do you mean it fbi eye candy: yes i did i cant get you off my mind booths bones: come over to my place i want to talk to you fbi eye candy: id it going to be good or bad so i can be ready booths bones: ;) just come over

booths bones has logged off fbi eye candy has logged off 


	2. the next day

booth drove over to tempes as fast as he could and ran up to her door stoping to fix his hair she opened the door "booth" he smiled "im here" he panted "can i come in " tempe steped to the side so he could walk in "have a seat booth want some thing to drink" "no im good " tempe sat down by him "booth i need to know one thing and you cant lie to me" booth nodded "what you said on the chat room is it true" booth looked in to her eyes

"temprence Brennan every word was true and many more i didnt have time to say i love you with all my heart"  
tempes eye teared up as he spoke "now bones i need to know if you feel the same way"  
"i love you too " they locked eyes as the space between there lips was filled

the next day on the chat room

booths bones: booth stop it your going to get us kicked out of the chat room fbi eye candy: yea yea hodgins lover is now on hodgins lover: hay guys booths bones: hi angela fbi eye candy: hi angela hodgins lover : guys jack told me to wait at least a day before i go bugging you guys but.  
the boss is now on the boss: you guys need to get back to work this is not a teen chat site its for work hodgins lover: hold on cam this mite be good booths bones: angela even if i did tell you it would not be on a chat room where any one could read it bone boy is now on bug guy is now on bone boy: why dose my name have boy in it and hodgins said man bug man: get over it boy hodgins lover: hay babe hi zach the boss: guys work bug man: cam are you still at you sisters the boss: HODGINS WHAT The hell did you BLOW UP bug man: nothing...whan are you coming back the boss: 2 days fbi eye candy: holy bone have you seen cams office booths bones no what wrong with it hodgins lover: the guys set it on fire the boss YOU SET MY OFFICE ON FIRE bone boy is now off bug man is now off the boss: angela i hpoe you dont love him too much hodgins lover: why ?  
fbi eye candy: this should be good booths bones: booth shut up the boss: because when i get back if my office is not how i left it there going to die bone boy is now on bone boy: agent booth is the one who unlocked the door fbi eye candy: angela said i could hodgins lover: tempe said i could tell him booths bones : i was on the phone with cam i said ok to cam not you the boss : ok i understand it was all just one big mix up bug boy: yes hodgins lover: yea booths bones : yea i didnt even hear wat angela asked me the boss : booth?  
fbi eye candy : im sorry and im never going to lison to a squint again the boss:YES YOU ARE YOU ALL ARE GOING TO FIX MY OFFICE BEFORE I GET HOME IN 2 DAYS bone boy is now off hodgins lover is now off booths bones is now off fbi eye candy is now off

-  
sorry theres not any fluff i just wanted some thing funny plz tell me what you think 


	3. cam is back or now

the boss is now on

the boss: hay guys im going to a few more days

booths bones: is your sister ok cam?

boss: yea its just a cold she will be fine

booths bones : good

the boss: so how is my office

booths bones: ask Zach he has been the only one in there

the boss: is hodgins pinning all the work on Zach

booths bones: no Zach kicked hodgins out

the boss: why

booths bones: Zach said it had to be perfect when you came home

the boss: oh well ill have to think him when I get back so how is everyone

booths bones: their fine

the boss: well I got to go tell everyone I said hi

booths bones: I will bye cam


End file.
